Symbols Of My Friends
by ALMC
Summary: Fiore has been taken over by a man named Crowley, he has conquered Fairy Tail and everyone. Team Natsu has been brainwashed except for Lucy. Lucy looks after Asuka after an accident happened to her parents and they both try to save Fairy Tail. Will Lucy stop Crowley and ever get her friends back? (Maybe NaLu story)
1. Chapter 1

A Fairy Tail Apocalypse Story

By ALMC

Chapter 1

The World's End

Natsu and the whole team arrived back in Magnolia again after their mission from defeating a dark guild in Era, Natsu mostly destroyed the buildings again and the Magic Council was furious this time. Makarov is not going to like that.

"Natsu! You idiot! What were you thinking? We promised master Makarov not to destroy the town this time! What were you thinking?" shouted Erza furiously as she grabbed Natsu on the collar. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" cried Natsu in fear. "Oh okay" said Erza as she let go of Natsu and carried on walking towards the guild.

"Natsu when will you ever stop destroying the world?" giggled Lucy as she gently patted Natsu on the back. "I was hardly trying, they were just weak" complained Natsu. "Natsu let's go fishing! I'm starving!" said Happy as his stomach growled loudly. "Let's go Happy!" exclaimed Natsu as they both took off.

"Come on Lucy let's go to the guild!" exclaimed Wendy as she grabbed her hand and they started running together. "Gray darling!" exclaimed Juvia as she ran up to Gray and tackled him to the ground. "I'm not a pillow! Get off me!" shouted Gray as he crawled on the ground trying to break free. "You were gone for so long! Juvia is so happy of your return!" cried Juvia as she hugged Gray so tight like a python.

Hours later, Bisca, Alzack and their little daughter Asuka went out and Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane went out for jobs or home. Lucy sat down at a table with Levy, Wendy and Carla. Levy was reading a book about science, Carla started plaiting Wendy's long dark blue hair while Lucy watched everyone in the guild.

Until something strange happened. Everyone could hear screams outside so everyone in the guild rushed outside and spotted the sky dark grey with ashes falling from the sky. "What is happening?!" questioned Lucy curiously. "Why has the sky changed all of a sudden?" questioned Wendy curiously. Lucy held out her hand as a piece of ash touched her skin.

Suddenly warriors fell from the sky with magic weapons in their hands started destroying Magnolia. Everyone screamed "Help me!" as the run for their lives. Lucy, Wendy and Carla took off, "Where are you going Lucy?!" questioned Levy worriedly. "I have to find Natsu and the others!" called Lucy as she ran with Wendy into the forest. "Natsu and Happy said they were going to go fishing!" said Wendy worriedly. "Oh please be alright" mumbled Lucy worriedly.

When Lucy, Wendy and Carla appeared at the lake Natsu and Happy weren't there. "Natsu! Happy!" shouted Lucy. Natsu jumped down from the trees and exclaimed "Thank goodness you're alright! What is happening?" "We don't know, we have to find Erza and Gray" replied Lucy worriedly. Happy flew down from the tree and said "I saw Gray down the street by our guild." "Let's go!" shouted Natsu as he ran ahead with his friends by his side.

Natsu and the others managed to find Gray but he was trying to save Juvia from being captured by these men with magical weapons. "We have to go Gray!" shouted Natsu as he grabbed Gray's arm. "No! I'm not leaving without Juvia!" yelled Gray furiously. Juvia was already unconscious and captured by the men and they took off. "You fucking bastards!" screamed Gray furiously as he tried to break free. "We have to go" said Natsu calmly "We will get Juvia back." Gray looked at Natsu with tears falling down his face and mumbled "Ok."

Later, they found Erza fighting off the men with magical weapons by the cake shop. "Erza!" shouted the group as they rushed over to Erza's side. "We have to get away! Don't fight them!" shouted Erza furiously. The group stopped as Erza made way by smashing the men out of the way. "Their magic weapons drain all of your magic power and that leave us with nothing" panted Erza as she nearly collapsed in exhaustion. "Ice-Make Shield!" shouted Gray as his ice-make magic made a shield of ice and the men couldn't get pass.

"Where do we go then?" asked Happy curiously. Natsu looked in the direction of where the guild was and started running towards it. "Fairy Tail may be in danger!" shouted Natsu. Then the whole group followed Natsu, but when they came to their guild they heard screams, everyone inside were being captured and their magic power being drained. A magical ship landed right in front of the guild and they all saluted to a man who walked out. He was a tall young slim man with black straight undercut hair and wore a black suit. "Let's get started" he smiled as he took a magic gun from the back of his pants and pointed it up to the sky and made a black light and the guild disappeared and so did Natsu, Happy and Gray.

"Where's Natsu, Happy and Gray!" gasp Erza in shock. "What happened to the guild?!" gasp Lucy as she paralyzed in shock. The young man glanced over his shoulder and spotted Lucy and the young girls hiding. "Come out! I won't bite pretty girls" he smirked as he marched closer with his men by his side. "We better run!" cired Carla as she turned the other way and the rest of them started running away. "Don't run! It's just starting! Welcome to _my_ apocalypse!" he smirked cruelly as he send his guards to catch the women.

While they were running, Lucy spotted Asuka all by herself crying for help. Lucy stopped and said "What's the matter Asuka?" "Lucy we can't stop here!" said Erza fiercely. "Mummy and Papa… They're not getting up" cried Asuka furiously as she pointed to Bisca and Alzack who were lying down on the ground with blood all over the place. "Come with me Asuka, I will protect you" smiled Lucy as she lend out her hand. Asuka hesitates but then she took Lucy's hand slowly.

Lucy ran along with the girls with Asuka holding her hand tightly and tears falling down her brown eyes. _Poor Asuka_ thought Lucy as she kept on running. "Lucy! Who are these people?!" cried Asuka curiously. "They came to pick a fight with Magnolia" answered Lucy fiercely. Erza stopped at an alley and spotted a shop full of supplies "We should fine some food and leave Magnolia immediately" she explained fiercely. "Right!" exclaimed everyone.

The girls went inside the shop and everybody was rushing to get the supplies first. "Nearly everything is gone!" yelled Wendy furiously. "We'll split up! I will go with Wendy and Carla and Lucy. You will go with Asuka" explained Erza and then they all nodded and tried to find some food for them.

Asuka wanted to have all the sweets like chocolate biscuits and candy. Lucy grabs a few for the sad little girl to make her a bit happy. Lucy grabbed some fruit and some magical items until a Lacrima in the shop became larger like a TV size and it appeared the man Lucy saw earlier. "Hello idiots of Magnolia! My name is Crowley Crimson and you are now under my control of Fiore! Don't worry, this apocalypse won't be the end of you… You will all rather enjoy yourselves. All of Fairy Tail members can come back to their guild or we will have to get you ourselves. Be careful of how you think, my men shows no mercy. Happy Apocalypse" he explained with the cruel smirk he had.

"What the fuck does he mean enjoy? He will enjoy me kicking his ass when I get my hands on him!" mumbled Lucy furiously. "Umm Lucy…" said Asuka as she was shaking in confusion and fear. "Oh sorry for my language Asuka. What is it?" asked Lucy as she smiled brightly. "Where is Erza, Wendy and Carla?" she asked as she pointed to where they were a few seconds ago. Lucy gasp in shock "What is going on? Don't tell me _they_ have been captured."

"Lucy… We're not gonna be killed are we?" questioned Asuka in shock. Lucy stopped and think for a moment and picked Asuka up and said "No. We _will_ survive and get our guild and friends back!" Asuka nodded and hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy patted Asuka's back gently and walked outside looking at the dark grey sky that was once a beautiful blue colour.

* * *

 **Here is another Fanfiction I did... I just had a dream last night of a Fairy Tail Apocalypse and I really wanted to do a story about it so here it is! Hope u like it! PLz check out my other fanfic "Confessions For Her" plz follow me/story or favourite me/story Thanks a bunch!**

 **What will happen to Lucy and Asuka? Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Lucy And Asuka

Chapter 2

Lucy And Asuka

Lucy and Asuka left the town and looked back at their home while it was being overrun by men with their magical weapons, electring everyone and capturing them. Asuka cried loudly as she hugged Lucy, Lucy gently patted Asuka on the back as she looked away. "I will protect you Asuka" whispered Lucy as she picked her up and left Magnolia while she could still hear the painful screams in her ears.

Lucy found an abandoned house in the meadow of flowers, she nodded for the perfect safe place. She walked inside and looked at the rotten burnt furniture on the floor with a fireplace covered in ash. There was a humongous hole in the ceiling so Lucy sighed in exhaustion "Looks like I have work to do." Lucy put Asuka down and started picking up all the burnt furniture and threw it outside.

Lucy summoned Virgo and asked "Hey Virgo, could you lend me a hand with this house?" "Of course princess, after that is it punishment time?" replied Virgo. "You know, that isn't really funny" moaned Lucy exhaustively.

Lucy and Virgo broke all of the burnt furniture and chopped down a couple of trees and fixed the roof of the abandoned house, later they made their own furniture like wooden tables, chairs, baths and two beds. Virgo even collected some clothing for Lucy and Asuka to wear and some supplies. "Thankyou Virgo, for everything" smiled Lucy as she grabbed out her key. "No worries princess, but when is punishment time ready?" questioned Virgo, but she disappeared into golden fragments that dissolved in the grey dark sky.

Later on in the night Lucy cleaned up all the ash from the fireplace and threw firewood inside. She grabbed two flints she found in the forest and struck them together and made a spark of fire. She blew on the spark carefully and it lit up brighter and soon made the living room warmer.

Asuka rushed over to the fireplace and feel the warmth coming towards her frozen skin. Lucy smiled "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I just wished that mama and papa was here" replied Asuka as she started to cry again. Lucy had a brilliant idea as she called out Lyra.

Lyra appeared with her waving hand and a big smile on her face and exclaimed "Oh Lucy is so good to see you again!" Lucy put one finger on her lips and whispered "Shh!" as she pointed to Asuka who was at her limit to falling asleep.

"I need you to sing a song for Asuka please" whispered Lucy in Lyra's ear. Lyra nodded with one thumb up and the other hand she held up her harp. Lucy picked up Asuka and took her into a bedroom where a perfect blue bed awaited for her. Lucy gently put Asuka inside the soft blankets and Lyra started to play her emotional song that made Asuka fall deep asleep. Lucy smiled as she sat down on a chair next to the sleeping Asuka, Lyra's voice and song echoed in Lucy's head and pictured her with her friends before all of the chaos started. Lucy's eyes started glittering but she smiled and said "I will find you guys. And I am coming after you… Crowley."

The next morning Asuka was alone, Asuka stood in the living room and walked outside and could see Lucy anywhere. Asuka was on edge of the bridge of crying until she heard a rustling sound in the bushes and out came Lucy. Lucy was carrying two rabbits in her hands and smiled "I caught breakfast, thank goodness Levy lended me her survival book otherwise we wouldn't be able to survive out here~" until Asuka interrupted her by giving her a hug.

"What's wrong Asuka?" asked Lucy curiously. "I thought you were gone forever" replied Asuka. "What?! No way! I wouldn't leave you out here all by yourself" giggled Lucy as she tried to brighten up Asuka. "Will you always stay with me?" questioned Asuka. Lucy nodded and hugged Asuka back and said "I will always stay with you. I'll protect you Asuka, I will never let anyone get to you for Bisca and Alzack." Asuka's eyes started to glitter with little tears but Lucy smiled and wiped them away.

One month passed away and Lucy and Asuka decided to pack up everything and go see Magnolia, the town that was once beautiful with people smiling instead of screaming in fear. The town where Natsu and Lucy took Asuka on jobs and shared good memories. The town that Lucy misses so much.

"Don't worry Asuka" said Lucy as she took Asuka's hand. "We might come back here again." Asuka nodded and smiled "Yeah!" Lucy and Asuka wore big black long cloaks that reached their ankles and a hood that covered their faces completely. Lucy had her whip and celestial keys under her black cloak ready for a fight just in case.

Lucy and Asuka left their house and took their journey back to Magnolia.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Can u plz follow me/story or favouite me/story pretty plz! And also review of wats in ur mind Thanks**

 **What will Lucy and Asuka discover when they return to Magnolia? Stay tuned for Chapter 3! Released on Saturday 15th October! See u then!**


	3. Back In Wonder Magnolia?

Chapter 3

Back In Wonder Magnolia?

The wind was crazy up on the hills on the way to Magnolia, Asuka held onto Lucy's hand tightly until her cowboy hat flew away in the wind. "No!" she cried out as she tried to reach for it. "I'm sorry Asuka, I'll get you another one" smiled Lucy. "Mama and papa got me that hat…" mumbled Asuka. Lucy lay her hand on Asuka's shoulder and said "Don't worry Asuka, we will get that hat back I promise." "Thank You Lucy" smiled Asuka.

There was one more green hill Lucy and Asuka had to climb on. They didn't give up until they shot their eyes open when they spotted Magnolia. "What is going on?!" shouted Lucy furiously.

Magnolia had turned from hell to Disneyland!? The house's were in bright colours and everyone was alive and healthy dressed in beautiful dresses and suits. From where Lucy can see, she could see that everyone is acting like nothing had happened. _What the fuck is going on?!_ Thought Lucy furiously. _So this is what he means we will enjoy this fucking apocalypse!_ Lucy scrunched up her fist in anger until Asuka asked "Lucy? What's the matter?" "It's nothing" answered Lucy as she gave her a smile.

"You ready to go down there?" questioned Lucy worriedly. "Yeah! I want my friends back!" exclaimed Asuka. "That's the spirit Asuka!" smiled Lucy as she took her hand and they both started walking down the hill and into the town.

People were laughing and whispering a lot. They all seemed like they were celebrities or something, Lucy sensed something really off with the people. Lucy took Asuka to her old apartment until they realized that it had turned into a nightclub.

Lucy froze as she stood in front of the nightclub and shouted furiously "Are you kidding me?! Why is my apartment a nightclub?!" "Excuse me miss" said a security guard outside. "Would you like to come in?" he smiled. "No thank you!" moaned Lucy furiously until the security guard ignored her and smiled "Come in and join the party." "Huh?! But it's not even night time yet!" yelled Lucy curiously. "Don't worry. We love to party all day! Have some fun with your daughter" smiled the security guard as he pushed Lucy and Asuka right inside.

"I- Hey! We don't want to be in here!" yelled Lucy furiously but the security guard cannot hear her over all the music they were playing. "Geez, we might be stuck in here for a while" moaned Lucy furiously. Asuka came closer to Lucy as she held onto her cloak tight in fear. "Don't worry Asuka, everything is gonna be fine" smiled Lucy.

Inside was huge, lights started flickering around the place brightly, people waved their hands and danced excitedly. On the corner there was pole dancers while dancing with the music. Lucy gasp and shot her eyes in shock and mumbled slowly "...Levy?..."

Levy was dressed in a dark red dress that leaves her abdomen exposed, with knee high black boots. Her breasts has even become more bigger and she has a skull headband and her blue straightened hair to her waist. She had a rose tattoo on her left scapula replacing Fairy Tail's guild mark. "What has happened to her?" questioned Lucy worriedly. Levy was dancing on a pole with a wicked grin on her face.

When Lucy glanced over to the stage she gasp in shock and shouted "...G-Gajeel?!" Gajeel was standing on the stage playing the electric guitar and singing quite better than he used to.

Gajeel was wearing a striped headband on his forehead with his hair spiked behind, with ripped dark green pants and a brown belt. He had black sneakers on and a black wristband. He sang with a couple of people on the stage who was playing the drums and keyboard also a guitar. _He actually sounds good_ thought Lucy surprisingly.

Lucy tried to reach over to where Levy was dancing on a pole showing off her moves. "Levy!" shouted Lucy worriedly. Levy ignored Lucy who was calling out her name and just carried on dancing to Gajeel's songs. Lucy and Asuka finally broke free from the crowd and they both shouted "Levy!"

Levy looked down to Lucy and Asuka and gave her sexy grin and said "What is it sweetie? Do you want an autograph?" Levy jumped down from her pole and stood in front of Lucy. "What happened to you Levy?" asked Lucy worriedly. "Levy? Who's that?" laughed Levy curiously. "You!" pointed Lucy furiously. "Who me? My name isn't Levy! My name is Skull Love babe!" smiled Levy as she wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulder and started dancing again.

"Levy stop!" yelled Lucy as she pushed Levy away. "Ok fine! You can just fuck off! Stop disturbing me! I just want to hear my boyfriends beautiful voice!" moaned Levy furiously until she glanced at Gajeel and her eyes turned into love hearts. "Something is really wrong Asuka" said Lucy worriedly. "What's going on Lucy?" asked Asuka worriedly. "I don't know… But I'm gonna find out" answered Lucy fiercely.

Once it was Gajeel's and Levy's break they went outside together, Lucy and Asuka followed them and hide themselves behind the doors. "So, was I cool Skull Love?" asked Gajeel as he grabbed Levy's waist and pulled her towards his chest. "Of course Black Steel, you are amazing" smiled Levy as she hugged Gajeel's chest.

"You know there was this girl who came up to me, she creeped me out" said Levy as she held onto Gajeel's clothing tighter. "Don't worry Skull Love. I'll protect you, do you want me to show her my Iron Dragon Roar?" questioned Gajeel. "No, only you can show me it" smiled Levy as she cupped Gajeel's face and kissed him.

Lucy and Asuka froze in shock as they watched Levy and Gajeel kiss. Gajeel grabbed Levy's breast and started kissing her on the neck and Levy moaned and giggled loudly. Lucy pushed Asuka back and used her hands to cover her ears while her face was burning red. _Oh my gosh! I never knew they would have that kind of relationship!_ Thought Lucy as she blushed even more when she heard Levy's moaning and Gajeel sucking on her neck. _Why can't I block my own ears?!_

* * *

 **Sry that I haven't been updating this story I was more focused on my other story "Confessions For Her" Sry about that but the good thing is that here it is! Plz follow me/story or favourite me/story. Plz review ur thoughts as well! Also check out my other story "Confessions For Her" Thanks!**

 **Will Lucy and Asuka discover any other Fairy Tail members around Magnolia? Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**


	4. The Weird Appearance

Chapter 4

The Weird Appearance

Lucy and Asuka sneaked to the back doors of the nightclub and broke free. "Man…" mumbled Lucy as she collapsed on the ground. "What the hell did I just see?!" shouted Lucy as she rubbed her hair and flashing back to watching Gajeel and Levy. "Just like mama and papa" giggled Asuka.

Lucy stood up and said "Maybe we should look around the town. Let's find any other people from Fairy Tail." "Good idea" replied Asuka.

Lucy and Asuka walked around Magnolia and spotted book stores turned into bars filled with drunk men. Lucy couldn't spot Cana drinking away with the men inside so she carried on searching for her friends.

Lucy and Asuka spotted in the town square Evergreen. Evergreen was dressed as a businesswoman, she had her light brown curly hair tied up in a ponytail, she wore a white button shirt that opened up showing her cleavage with a short black pencil skirt, with fishnet black tights and white high heels.

"And here is the Fairy statue!" exclaimed Evergreen brightly. Then a massive silver statue appeared in front of the town square and everybody clapped cheerfully. Lucy and Asuka made their way up to the statue and shaking in shock they mumbled "...Crowley?..." It was a sculpture of the evil monster Crowley with his arms folded with a grin on his face.

"I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch!" mumbled Lucy fiercely. "Lucy?" questioned Asuka curiously. "Sorry about that Asuka. Let's keep going" answered Lucy brightly as she turned around leaving the town square with Asuka.

The day soon became darker and grey, the clouds cried upon the citizens. They ran away for shelter and brushing off the tears from their clothing. Lucy and Asuka noticed a hotel and quickly made a run for it. Lucy bursted the door open and slam it shut once Asuka made it inside.

"Looking for a place to stay?!" exclaimed the man at the counter. "Yeah, can you please book us in" replied Lucy as she walked up to the counter. The man gave a big smile and nodded, Lucy signed the piece of paper he gave her and then the keys to their room.

Lucy and Asuka watched the clouds cry and scream louder and thicker, Asuka zapped over to Lucy with her arms wrapping around her so tight once she heard the roaring sky. "Don't worry Asuka I'm here. You see the lightening is talking to the thunder and the thunder is answering back" smiled Lucy as she brushed through Asuka's hair gently.

"Why does it want to make me cry?" asked Asuka sadly. "You're just gonna have to be brave! I know you are deep inside" answered Lucy with a big smile. "Yeah! I can do that!" exclaimed Asuka. "That's my Asuka!" exclaimed Lucy brightly.

The next morning, the man from the counter came and knocked on Lucy's door quite harshly that made her ears ring of the knuckles against the wood. "I'm coming!" shouted Lucy furiously as she sit up slowly. Lucy didn't have time to look at herself in the mirror she just grabbed her dressing gown and slip her feet in her slippers and answered the door with her eyes half closed.

"Yes…?" asked Lucy tiringly. "This is all for you and that little girl!" exclaimed the man as he held a tray of pancakes in front of him with chocolate milkshakes and cherry's on top. Lucy's eyes zapped open and she started drooling but snapped out of it quickly and said "Oh! You didn't have to do this!" "OH! Don't worry! It's fine!" smiled the man as her forced Lucy the tray off paradise.

Lucy tried to push it back to give it back to the man until she admitted defeat and gave a smile "Thankyou." "It's my pleasure!" exclaimed the man as he walked down the stairs and back to his bench. _What a nice man_ thought Lucy brightly.

Lucy took in the tray off food and Asuka instantly woke up while sniffing the air and exclaimed "Wow!" "I know right! The man downstairs made it for us!" "Uh! Really?" questioned Asuka excitedly as she clapped her small hands.

Lucy and Asuka instantly started digging into their wonderful pancakes and chocolate milkshakes, Lucy suddenly had a brain freeze after she sucked up all of the chocolate milkshake and Asuka laughed like a hyena. Lucy and Asuka had a nice time together, it almost seemed like Lucy was Asuka's new mother.

After Lucy's and Asuka's wonderful breakfast they decided to go out for a walk in case they saw any other members of Fairy Tail, Lucy and Asuka wore their big black cloaks and said goodbye to the man who kindly made them breakfast.

Lucy and Asuka walked down the street holding hands and looking out for anyone. Someone spotted Lucy's eyes, Lucy looked closely and noticed a man in a black suit wearing the Fairy Tail logo on his back. Lucy rushed up to the man in the suit leaving Asuka behind, Asuka reached out her hand and called out "Lucy!" with a worried look on her face.

Lucy reached out for the man's shoulder and finally grabbed it and feeling his bony collarbone. She pulled his shoulder over and noticed the man's face instantly, he looked just like Everlue except more taller and slimmer and looked younger. "E-Everlue?" questioned Lucy curiously.

"That's me but who are you?" asked Everlue curiously. "Huh? Uh no I am just a nobody" answered Lucy as she looked away from Everlue's face. Lucy gently let go of Everlue's shoulder and asked him curiously "Can you please tell me about that logo on your back?" "Oh you mean this?!" questioned Everlue as he turned around and pointed to his back. "Yes" answered Lucy with a curious face.

"This logo represents the celebrity party… Fairy Tail!" explained Everlue with an excited face. "Celebrity party?" repeated Lucy curiously. "I have always wished to go there! Someday they'll let me be a member in the party" exclaimed Everlue excitedly. "Lucy? What is he talking about?" asked Asuka as she crept up to Lucy's black cloak. "Fairy Tail" answered Lucy with a fierce face.

"Everlue, would you please be so kind to lead me the way to Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy politely. "As you wish!" smiled Everlue as he lead the way while skipping.

Later on, Everlue pointed to the tall colourful building and exclaimed "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy and Asuka stood in front of Fairy Tail with shocking faces. _So this is Fairy Tail now_ thought Lucy fiercely as she started to scrunch up her fist ready to burst the door open.

* * *

 **Sticking my deadlines finally... Whoever is reading my story can you pretty plz follow me/story and favourite me/story also don't forget to review ur thoughts! Plz check out my other Fairy Tail story "Confessions For Her" Thanks!**

 **Lucy and Asuka has made it to Fairy Tail, but is it the Fairy Tail they know now? Stay tuned for Chapter 5**


End file.
